


The Good and The Bad

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Unhappy in her own marriage, Beth decides to seek the comfort of another man...a man who might not be as perfect as he portrays himself to be.





	The Good and The Bad




End file.
